Twilight Naruto Style
by Okamimaru
Summary: Hinata moves to Konaha so that she can get to know her mom better. Unexpectly meeting Itachi Uchiha, a boy she just can't get enough of!Please Review! Story way better then summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Naruto Style:**

Somethings are different from the actuall book. Hope you like it!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hinata's Pov:

"You know Hinata you honestly don't have to do this." Says my dad, for the hundredth time that day.

"I want to." I lied. Even being an awful liar, I'd been saying this lie so much; I was actually starting to believe myself.

"Well then just tell Sora...that I said hi." My dad grumbles. I roll my eyes in annoyance, preparing myself mentally, for the fact that I was to see my mom, for the first time since I was 3! The story goes that apparently after I turned 3 my mom left and ended up moving to Konaha, only to marry some rich guy named Tsuto. Because of that my dad had continuously refused to let me see my mom. But after for begging since I was 14 (I'm now 17) my dad finally gave in and came to an agreement with my mom. For the rest of high school I'm to live with her and Tsuto, in other words 2 years.

My dad pulls into the airport, the car coming to a halt, knocking me out of my deep thoughts. Before I can even count to 10, I'm hugging my dad goodbye, grabbing my luggage, and boarding the plane, clear on my way to Konaha. The place where I was to spend the rest of my high school life.

I get off the plane 4 long, tiring hours, only to be bear hugged by Sora. I instinctively stiffen up. She pulls away hurt etched over her face.

Just not used to being hugged, I quickly explain. She nods in understanding, but I can still see the hurt in her chocolate eyes. We grab my suitcases and head for the car. The ride to her and Tsuto's house is quiet, but not the awkward kind, the peaceful kind. Once we reach the house and I'm introduced to Tsuto, then the questions begin. As soon as I can, I escape to my new bedroom, and begin to unpack. It takes me bout 4 hours to completely unpack everything, exhausted I collapse onto my bed, not even getting into my PJs. Somehow I fall asleep, cause the next thing I know, I'm waking up to my alarm clock and sunlight's streaming through my window.

I quickly go to the bathroom and brush my teeth, wash my face, and brush my hair. Going back to my bedroom I look at my wardrobe, that mainly contains blacks, silvers, blood reds, and blues. I finally decide on a silver tank top and a pair of black jeans. Both bring out my silver eyes. I put on some glossy opal lipstick, a little bit of blush to at least give my skin some color, and put a silver flower clip in my waist length, black hair. I grab my school stuff, not even stopping to get some breakfast; I begin the 1 mile walk to school. Upon arriving some boys (none of then cute or attractive looking) wolf whistle at me. A couple even motioned for me to come over to them, as I walk past them I hear one of them say: Come over here baby, we'll make you feel good! I mumble perverts, just loud enough for them to hear. Keeping my head down, I walk into the school and begin making my way to the front office. Finding it quickly, I obtain my schedule. Not even paying attention to where I'm walking, I end up walking into someone's hard chest. Causing me and whoever to drop his stuff. I quickly gather his stuff and my stuff up off the floor.

Looking up I see a boy with incredibly pale skin, (even paler then mine!) cold blood red eyes, and long messy black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

"Sor-." I begin to apologize, but stop when after he takes his stuff, he begins to take steps toward me. I try to get around him, but he's determined to not let this happen, and my attempts quickly become unsuccessful. I keep taking steps back until I'm backed into a wall. I open my mouth to scream, but his icy hand clamps over my mouth, fully muffling the sound. He presses his body into mine, the tardy bell suddenly rings. Crap! I think to myself, I'm going to be late to my next class! But I quickly remember that I've got bigger problems. Forcing my thoughts to current problems, I notice how close his face is to mine. His blood red eyes show lust and hate. I shiver; lust was a dangerous emotion, very dangerous, especially when it contained a teenage boy.

I try to scream again but with no success. He removes his hand from my mouth, I'm about to try and scream, but my scream's quickly turned into a gasp, as I feel his icy hand run up and down my throat. I feel his icy breath on my throat next, suddenly he presses his cold lips against mine, I'm forced to allow him to taste me. I try to break free of his kiss, but all I do is earn a chuckle from him. So I try a different approach.

I begin to whimper, tears now running down my cheeks. He releases me from his kiss and looks at my face. He reaches a hand toward my face I cringe, and even more tears fall down my cheeks. He wipes them away, surprisingly gentle too.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself, your smell, it's so irresistible." He says, sounding sincere.

"It's okay." I mumble against my own will. Great I thought now he'll think I'm some kind of slut!

"No its not! I could of raped you or worse!" He snarls, his voice becoming icy. I flinch away from him, shivering.

"Sorry." He apologizes again. I nod still not moving, stiff with fear as his words sunk in. Suddenly a familiar smell reached my nose, blood. I was bleeding or rather my neck was bleeding, apparently one of his nails had cut into my neck. I start to feel light headed as the smell intoxicates me, sinking to the floor in the process. The boy looks down at me concern etched in his perfect ivory face. He bends down to my height, seeing the blood on my neck, his expression quickly turns to frustration. Before I know what's even going on he scoops me up in his muscular arms, I instinctively curl up into a ball. He looks down at me, the lust nearly completely gone from his eyes. I keep my head tucked into his chest, taking in his mouth watering smell.

He carries me to the nurse's office, quickly explaining his version of what happened. The nurse has him lay me on the bed, I lay there my whole body icy freezing for some strange reason. Unable to control myself from shivering.

"Itachi, I've got to go somewhere, you're to watch over her, till I get back." Says the nurse. Itachi nods.

"Itachi?" I say as a turn over onto my left side to face him. Hearing me call out his name, he looks down at me, a questioning look in his eyes.

"So that's your name, huh? Why do I feel so cold?" I ask, feeling dazed wondering if this is how a hangover feels, just without the freezing to death part.

Before I could say anymore of what I wanted to say, my body begins to chill over worse then before, my breath becoming gasps and my body shakes like a leaf in the wind. Suddenly I feel something being gently draped over me, I look to see Itachi's jacket covering me.

"Arigato." I whisper, before losing consiounce.

I wake up in my bed, quickly checking to see if I still have Itachi's jacket, seeing that I do, I curl up into a ball using the jacket as a blanket, once again taking in his smell, and somehow end up fall asleep again.

**Regular POV:**

Hinata asleep is oblivious to pair of red eyes watching the jacket episode, the owner of the eyes smirks.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

Well that's chapter 1, prepare for chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hinata's POV**

The next day at school I nervously looks for Itachi. Meaning to give his jacket back to him, even tho I honestly really didn't want to. Looking for familiar red eyes or at least long raven black hair, I spot him and runs over to greet him. Before relizing too late that the boy I thought was Itachi, was a shorter and a younger version of him. The boy stares at me, annoyance in his red eyes.

"Ummm do you know where Itachi is?" I ask, jitterly.

"He went to the front office." He replies icily.

"Arigato ummm…" I reply, relizing that I didn't even know his name.

"Sasuke." He says his voice even icier then before, I flinch. Before walking toward the front office. I see Itachi just leaving, when I finally make it there. He smirks at me and begins to walk toward me. Blushing I stare down at my feet.

"Never found out your name." He says, amusement clearly evident in his voice.

"Hinata Hyuuga." I reply softly, still looking down at my feet. He grabs my chin and forces me to look into his bloodred eyes.

"And you're not scared of me Hinata?" Itachi asks. I shake my head no.

"Interesting." He mumbles to himself. For a minute I'm tempted to find out why he would think I would be scared of him. Then memories of what happend yesterday flooded back. Slut was the first thing that came to my mind. I should be scared of him, he even said himself I could of raped you. Now he probably thinks for sure that I'm some kind of slut! Looking at me his red eyes fill with curiosity.

"You're not a slut." He replies to my thoughts. I look at him, my silver eyes filled with shock and surprise. How the hell did he do that? Then I suddenly remembered why I had been looking for him in the first place.

"Here." I say, holding his jacket out to him, in a submitting type of way.

"You can keep it." He says gently.

"But its yours, I can't ke-" But he cuts me off, by placing a finger on my rampling lips, and whispers into my ear:

It's okay, besides it makes a great blanket." With that as his last word he walks off down the hall. Leaving me blushing a newly created shade of red.

**Later That Day:**

Walking to lunch, I spot him motioning to me from a table, that he sat at alone. Cautiously, I make my way over to him, but before I could get within 2 feet of him, a pink haired girl blocks my way.

"You're not seriously thinking about sitting with one of the Uchihas are you?" She asks, as if I'm doing one of the seven deadly sins. Not waiting for an answer she drags me to another table, full of people. Sitting down she begins to give me a lecture.

"The Uchiha's are off limits, they're just bad news. There's the cheerleaders, Jocks, and all the other groups are not important. I'm Sakura aka head cheerleader." She explains to me. I look back at where Itachi was sitting, to discover he was gone. I felt a pang of guilt, suddenly not hungry, I excuse myself from the table, heading to the library. I desperatly needed to sort my emotions out. Arriving at the library, I choose a table in the very back, not wanting to be messed with.

"Hi Hinata!" Someone suddenly whispers into my ear. I gasp in surprise, looking over my shoulder, I find myself face to face with Itachi. Smirking he sits down next to me.

Great! Second day at a new school and I'm already falling in love! I think to myself.

"What are you confused about?" He asks, curiously.

"Nothing." I reply stubbornly.

"You're lying, I know you're confused, I can sense it." He replies.

"It's nothing important, just emotions." I reply.

"Anything to do with me?" He asks. Blushing I look down at my hands. Suddenly I feel his hand under my chin and find myself once again looking into his bloodred eyes. We just stared into each others eyes for a while. His eyes reminded me of red roses. Dangerous because of their thorns, but velvet to the touch.

"Your eyes are beautiful!" I blurt out, before I can stop myself. Blushing I mentally slap myself. He chuckles.

"Personally I prefer handsome, but coming from you…" He leans closer to me, "I'll take that as a huge complement." Blushing I look at my hands again.

"Do you always avoid eye contact with someone or is it just me?" He bluntly asks. I look up at Itachi and choose my words carefully, before replying.

"Its with anyone. I can't help it." Itachi nods and begins to study my face.

"What?" I ask, blushing.

"Nothing." He replies, sounding as if he's deep in thought. Suddenly the bell rings. Crap! I thought. I quickly gathered my stuff and was about to run off to class when Itachi grabs my wrist.

"Ever skipped class?" He asks.

"No and I don't really want to start on the second day at a new school." I reply, before running off to class.

I arrive at class just before the bell rings. It was science my least favorite subject.

"Alright everyone get ready, we're going to see what each of yalls blood type is." My science teacher Mr.Orochimaru announces. At the sound of hearing the word blood, my stomach makes a painful lurch. How grateful I am I didn't eat lunch, this was going to be a long fifth period…

**Okamimaru:**

Please review! No reviews, no chapter 3!


End file.
